


Snuggle

by kashmir



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggley future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

Claire rolled over in bed onto her back when the door to the bedroom snicks shut softly. The bed shifts a little as Charlie climbs in beside her.

"Aaron?" She asks, voice soft with sleep.

"Fine. Bit of a nightmare, went right back to sleep with a bit of a cuddle," Charlie answered, voice low, as he wrapped an arm around her middle. "How's his baby sister?"

She smiled and put her hand over his where it lay on the curve of her stomach. "His baby sister - or brother - is sleeping. Just like Mommy and Daddy should be doing." She kissed his nose. "Love you, Charlie."

Charlie kissed her forehead and settled down to get back to sleep. "Love you, too, Claire."


End file.
